powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Divine Voltage
Power Rangers Divine Voltage (often abbreviated as PRDV) is the fourth series of the Adamant Series, based on the original idea by Thantosiet. Its Japanese Counterpart is Zenaku Sentai Soroger(Good and Evil Squadron Soloranger). It chronologically follows Power Rangers Knights of Era. This season is followed by Power Rangers Virtual Nytes. Summary In the year 4916, the world exists in a state of total equilibrium, but it is lost all meaning to its life. Keeping the world in check is the specially engineered Celestial Ranger, Ahum. When a wormhole opens from the past to destroy the fragile peace of the future, Ahum travels solo back with it to the 1800's American Western Frontier, where he must defend the predestining site of his home city, Megalatrium (known then as Misty Branch) as the self imposed sheriff, while the towns people see him as an agent of the heavens. Ranger Main Arctice: Celestial/Diabolical Ranger Ranger-like Allies Main Arctice: Fallen Summer Triangle Generals Allies Ain Ooal Sof - The enigmatic superior to Ahum. He tells him to accomplish set missions and sends new equipment to him in order to accomplish them. It later turns out he has a contingency to take Megalatrium back to the 1800's in order to "assimilate global peace and stability earlier in time". Data Rangers - Digitally downloaded rangers that form for 1 hour at a time in order to assist in mass group subjugation that Ahum cannot accomplish alone. John Fosters - The Mayor of Misty Branch. In an effort to keep the peace in town, he rushes to appoint Ahum as the Sheriff in order to keep the Asterix from invading. Augustus Fields - Ahum's deputy. He later discovers that he is the Fallen Eagle Star General, Altair, but chooses to remain on Ahum's side and fights along side him in his Asterix Form. He has a crush on June, who later turns out to be his wife. Father George Halliwell - The local priest who runs the church. He praises Ahum as a messenger of God, or someone along the lines of an Archangel or Messiah. After discovering Ahum's Diabolic Ranger form, his view is less subverted and see's him as a Nephelim (both and Angel and Devil). June Halliwell - Father George's adopted daughter. She later discovers that she is the Fallen Melody Star General, Lyra, but chooses to fight on Ahum's side in her Asterix Form. She has a romantic interest in Ahum initially, but transfers it over to Augutus, who later turns out to be her husband. Julia Summers - A self appointed outlaw, who makes several attempts to disturb the peace at Misty Branch, only to later cool down after the Asterix Invasion. She later discovers that she is the Fallen Swan Star General, Deneb and also the twin sister of Denebola, but fights against her brother alongside Ahum in her Asterix Form. Avalonian Rangers - Having also chased through a wormhole, the ranger end up at Misty Branch, where they form a temporary alliance with Ahum to eliminate the Gunslingers blocking their way home. Villains Thuban - The Dragon Star King, Lord of the Asterix' and the leader of the Hermetic Order. He seeks to harvest the grounds beneath and around Misty Branch in order to power his super weapon to take them back to their world and subjugate it. The Spring Trinity - Thuban's sucessor generals, and the main commanders of his army of Gunslingers. *'Arcturus' - The Bear Star General. He is a brute and loves to cause panic and destruction to satisfy his blood lust. He usually leads the troops in assaults again Ahum, calling him "his personal rival". *'Regulus' - The Lion Star Prince. Considered an honourable warrior, he reveals his true colours after sharing that he wishes to conquer for the sake of glory and pride. Later destroyed by the TriVi Reaper Megazord. *'Spica' - The Trismegistus Star General. The strategist and the one that looks further than the original goal. She seeks to form an alliance with Ahum to defeat Thuban, but to then back-stab Ahum as well in order to take command of the Hermetics herself. Denebola - The adopted younger brother of Regulus. Promoted to Lion Star General after his defeat. While initially not hostile towards the humans, he later grows to hate Ahum after he destroys Regulus. He later discovers his twin sister, Deneb. Freischutz - Upgraded Gunslingers, that fire with deadly accuracy. Gunslingers - Blaster wielding grunts that make up the bulk of the attacking forces. Weapons *'Morphing Seal' - Ahum's Morpher, takes the form of a coin that he flips and catches midair. **'Heads' - Red Ranger Morph **'Tails' - Black Ranger Morph *'V-Katara' - Red Ranger's Weapon *'C-Kukri' - Black Ranger's Weapon *'Dual Blasters' - Two Altered Six-wheeled Revolvers *'Digital Print Cards' - Instantly creates a different coloured ranger that lasts for 1 hour at a time. *'Astral Emblems' - The Morphers for the Fallen Summer Triangle Generals, that allows them to transform back into their Asterix Forms. Zords Legend:◆ pilot zord, ❖ aux zord,➲ carrier zord *'Zord Carrier L - Verenthragna'➲ **'Zord I - The Tempest'❖* **'Zord II - The Ox'❖ **'Zord III - The Horse'❖ **'Zord IV - The Camel'❖ **'Zord V - The Boar'❖ **'Zord VI - The Youth'❖* **'Zord VII - The Raptor'❖* **'Zord VIII - The Ram'❖ **'Zord IX - The Goat'❖ **'Zord X - The Warrior'◆ *'Zord Carrier Ɔ - Beelzebub'➲ **'Zord C - The River'❖* **'Zord CC - The Frog'❖ **'Zord CCC - The Fly'❖ **'Zord CD - The Predator'❖ **'Zord D - The Lich'❖* **'Zord DC - The Pestilence'❖ **'Zord DCC - The Storm'❖* **'Zord DCCC - The Locust'❖ **'Zord CM - The Night'❖ **'Zord M - The Reaper'◆ *''Alternate Combinations'' **'Chronal Overlord Ultrazord'◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ ***'TriVi Warrior Megazord'◆❖❖❖*** ***'TriVi Reaper Megazord'◆❖❖❖*** Episodes #Lone Ranger Part 1 #Lone Ranger Part 2 #Lone Ranger Part 3 #East of Eden #Titanic Gigantic #Call of Victory #The Warrior #Power of the Sun #Blazing Win #Stand-off #It Came From Space #Downloaded #Genesis Part 1 #Genesis Part 2 #Veni Vidi Vici #In Faith, We Trust #The Plague #Exodus #Demon King Awakens Part 1 #Demon King Awakens Part 2 #Lost Faith #Fallen Watcher #Darkness Falls #Black Return Part 1 #Black Return Part 2 #Red Again Part 1 #Red Again Part 2 #The Judges #Star of God #Knights in the West Part 1 #Knights in the West Part 2 #Revelations #The Alpha and the Omega Part 1 #The Alpha and the Omega Part 2 #Truth and Ideals #Destiny #Year MƆXCXVI #Day of Disaster Part 1 #Day of Disaster Part 2 #Day of Disaster Part 3 #Day of Disaster Part 4 #Day of Disaster Part 5 #Day of Disaster Part 6 #Day of Disaster Part 7 #Day of Disaster Part 8 Prequel #Red Ranger of Victory Part 1 #Red Ranger of Victory Part 2 #Red Ranger of Victory Part 3 #Summer Triangle Part 1 #Summer Triangle Part 2 Triva *This series was created using keywords given to me by User:Thantosiet, based on the letters of my username: "A - The word "voltage", D - Space, M - Coin Flipping, N - Timetravel, T - The weapon katara, I - The weapon kukri, U - Data, B - Numbers, L - Western, and Z - Mythology". *This is the only series to ever only have one ranger active for the entire season. **While other rangers do appear, they are never really considered true rangers. See More Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Series